League of the ring
by 17lakect
Summary: The ring has come back to live with 7 more of it's copies, And the heroes of Middle-Earth is traveling into the future to search the rings before time and space will be destroyed.


This takes place months after the hobbits returned to Shire; Frodo kept writing about tales of his adventures while the hobbits are having a good time after destroying the ring. But Frodo is still bothered, but everyone lives a good life, and our King gives peace for us all.

In the future of 2005, people have been living in normal lives, the justice league kept protecting the world, and some people remember the book about 'Lord of the rings' that is written by Frodo. The sculptures of the hobbits are at the museums around the world to remember who saved the Earth back in the past and people still read the books even to this day including the justice league.

But back in the past there was a thunder storm that strikes at mount doom, the ring that was destroyed is brought back to life and made 7 more because of the cursed storm, and 4 rings have disappeared and put into the future at Gotham bay. Then Gandalf wakes up after seeing the vision to find that the ring is brought back into something different, he is with Aragorn while having the vision so he came to him to tell him about the vision he saw.

"King Aragorn." Gandalf said while rushing to him.

"Gandalf, why are you here in such panic?" Aragorn asked.

"I have a vision that just happened at this stormy day. The ring (Huff) is back." Gandalf said with his eyes bugged out.

"WHAT!? How is this possible, it was destroyed!" The king yelled as he stands up.

"A cursed storm, it was said that it will come to cause the same chaos into not just today, but the far distant future. There are 8 rings now, 4 of today and 4 of the far tomorrow."

"How will we be able to get the rings to travel to where the other half of the rings? And how much time do we have until bad things happen to us?"

"The Shire have all the 4 rings, I'll need the best men back for this task, even you your highness."

"What happens if all the rings are destroyed once we found them all?"

"Then everything will go back to normal, we won't remember what happened, and we'll go back to before all of this has started."

"Fine, if the hobbits and we'll have to get the job done again, then I'll do the task to save the world once again."

So, Gandalf and Aragorn finds Legolas and Gimli, bring them the story, and rides on the eagles to head back to the Shire as fast as they can.

Gotham city, 7:30PM at 2005:

Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the police commissioner kept reading lord of the rings, it was a good, GOOD story.

"Still onto about Frodo Baggins?" The father asked as he sees her reading the most famous story.

"Oh, hi dad." Barbara said with a smile.

"Ah, that story has got so many people interested about Frodo because he saved the Earth, just like superman." Gordon said as the daughter gave him a hug.

"Say dad, do you ever wonder what it's like to have the hobbits come into the future along with Aragorn since before I was born?"

"Sometimes, but I don't think that will ever happen." Gordon said with a slight depressed look.

Then a light shines the room for a couple of seconds as Jim an Barbara looks closed their eyes, then they opened their eyes to find that there is a ring at the book.

"What is this ring?" Barbara asked as she picks it up.

Then suddenly, her eyes get forced shut as she sees the visions of the Hobbits of the past.

"GANDALF!" Frodo yelled

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf said as he falls.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**

Then Barbara opened her eyes and dropped the ring as she gasped.

"What's wrong!?" Jim asked in concern.

"I saw the past… The hobbits." Barbara said in shock.

"Barbara, there's no way that this ring can show you the past."

Then the ring whispers as they both got their eyes widen directly at the ring.

"I'm sorry dad but I need to find out where this ring came from and why isn't it destroyed! Don't worry; I'm sure the batman can figure this out." Barbara asked while putting the ring at her purse and leaving the room.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Gordon said after watching her leave.

The Shire, back at the past:

Frodo wakes up the next morning, before he continues with writing his story he sees a ring that looks the same as the ring he destroyed on the volcano, but it looked normal to him, there wasn't any voices, no visions, and no explosions. He was relieved but still is bothered about that ring because it reminds him about the past, so he puts it below his bed so he won't be bothered.

The rest of the hobbits continues live their restful life's (Big shock) but each found the rings that feels like a normal ring, they checked around it and nothing bad happened to them. The just feels like before they destroyed the ring so like Frodo they hide the rings so they won't feel bothered.

Meanwhile, Gandalf and his gang is halfway to the Shire as Gandalf just had another vision that the hobbits found the rings but hide it because it bothers them. Gandalf is relieved that the rings are not together because if it does, the time limit to the end of the world in two weeks. Yes, 2 weeks… I just had to do the two towers sort of thing. But, at least it will give them time because… they will be messed up after a while just like in the movies. By the way: I never seen the hobbits film and I'm not interested in them. Just telling you that because I feel like it.

"Gandalf, what's the matter, did you have another visions?" Legolas asked.

"They found the rings, but they didn't put it together, the just hide it at their homes so we are good for now. But there isn't much time left." Gandalf said.

"Alright, can the animal go any faster? I want some action to save the world again!" Gimli yelled with courage.

The batcave, 8:06PM at 2005:

"Barbara, what's wrong?" Bruce asked in concern.

"You have to close your eyes and hold this ring, you won't believe this!" Barbara yelled as she rushed to Bruce.

Then Bruce gets the flashback of the hobbits because of the ring.

"My own adventure turned out to be quite different." Frodo said while sitting with Bilbo.

Then Bruce opened his eyes but didn't scream or let out a yelp, he just sees what the ring is, and he tries to analyze it.

"This is no normal ring or a green lantern ring, this is something far different. I'll need to see if it is something like the ring from back then." Bruce said as he uses the computer to analyze the ring.

Smallvile, the Kent farm:

Kara Kent, the cousin of superman obviously, reads the book of lord of the rings written by Frodo. Martha Kent walks into Kara's room to see that she is reading the book that is the best of all.

"Oh, hi ma." Kara said when the mother came in the room.

"I see that you're enjoying the book again." The mother said with the smile.

"Well ma, the writer saved the world years ago and people still haven't forgotten about him today."

"The 1st time I read that story is when I was about 7 years old, those were the good days." Martha sighed happily.

"I thought that it is interesting to find that we or the westerns of the past is not the 1st to save the worlds. It's kinda weird but farther more, his adventures make the story good."

"Of course, well remember that you gotta go to bed soon." Martha said as she leaves the room.

"I sometimes wonder what it's like to have him come into the future." Kara thought to herself.

12:38PM:

While Kara is sleeping there is another ring the popped up at Kara's hand, causing her to have the flashbacks at her sleep. After a few flashbacks, Kara waked up but didn't scream or shot her lasers again, it was a weird dream for her, she even noticed the ring that was at her hand but puts it beside the picture of her family, and got back to sleep.

The shire, back in the past:

Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and legolas reached town to see the hobbits together having a good time once again. The team went to their houses to bring the ring that they hidden at another place in the Shire while everyone is asleep.

"What is going on, why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Did we do something wrong or is there a new threat?" Pippen asked.

"Did you get the rings?" Aragorn asked.

"Those things? Yeah, we've got them. Why does this have to do with anything they seem normal and nothing happened to us." Mary said.

"Oh, put them close together then you'll see what they can do." Gandalf said.

So the hobbits put the rings together then they suddenly see the world spins except for our heroes as they see a lot of coloring stuff as our heroes is traveling and felt like they are flying.

"Stay close everyone!" Gandalf yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Mary and pippin screamed.

"Where are we going!?" Frodo asked loudly.

"Somewhere in the far tomorrow!" Aragorn screamed.

Somewhere in Gotham city at 1:00AM:

The portal opened at some destroyed factory as our heroes landed roughly with the 4 rings.

"What ring is this?!" Sam asked as he dropped the ring.

"Those rings are just like the one ring we destroyed, but one day I had a vision about a thunderstorm that strikes on mount doom, and it brought back the ring and made 7 more because of the lightning's power. The power of the 4 rings just took us to the far tomorrow where the other half is. We need to search for the rings and destroy them all with another volcano then just mount doom." Gandalf announced to the hobbits.

"I can't believe we are time traveling, is the past or future?" Gimil asked.

"Hm… I found out that we are at what is the year 2005 where there is something far week but helpful then magic itself."

"What kind of forest is this, and what does that path lead to?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, but whatever is going on here we better not know about how the new structures work or it will never happen."

"I don't want to remember another adventure of putting another ring at the volcano, but if we won't remember everything or just go back to before we started this adventure then I'll accept it with big help." Frodo said.

"The world will need the hobbits again." Aragorn said as he looks into the exit.

"So, did you find out anything about this ring?" Batgirl asked through her communicator at top of the building.

"No, there isn't any luck about what this ring is. I'll take it into the watchtower to see if any of the sorcerers know about this." Batman said as he leaves the computer and takes the ring. "You keep watch over Gotham while I'm gone, Robins on the way."

"Yes sir, over and out." Batgirl said playfully as she continues to watch over town with her binoculars.

So Barbara kept watch over town as she sees guy's wearing cloth's from thousands of years ago, she thought them being weird over the night but still wonders about who or what they are, and she fired her grapple and swing through town to spy on them.

"WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Gimli yelled.

"Never mind those guys." Mary said.

"I'm sorry but I hate it when they look at us like we're idiots!" Gimli yelled as turns around to his crew.

Then the sirens are heard, the police are chasing them, and the helicopter is at the sky.

"Get to the bridge over there." Gandalf said as our heroes of Middle-Earth.

(The bridge of khazad dum soundtrack plays)

The people looks at the running heroes as the copter kept the light at the hobbits. They almost reached to the bridge but the other cops blocked their way.

"Freeze!" one of the cops demanded.

"What is meaning of this?" Gimli asked.

"I think we caught their attention because of our arrival." Aragorn said as he gets out his sword.

But Gandalf shines the light at the cops to blind for a few seconds to so they can get a chance to escape but then they see a shadow at the ground. They see the shadowy figures up at the sky.

"Black riders!?" Frodo asked.

"Go!" Gandalf said.

Our heroes kept running but then batgirl land in front of the hobbits as she is cloaked into the shadows, most of the hobbits move out the way but Frodo falls back. Legolas fired the arrow but she dodged it and throws a bolas at him, but Gandalf used his staff to stop the bolas and turn it against her. Aragorn puts his sword at her throat.

"Who are you, one of the black riders that came to this time?" Aragorn asked.

"There's no time for that, more people are chasing us! Head to the bridge!" Gandalf announced.

They reached the bridge as the helicopter spots them again and Gandalf uses his powers to blow the bridge up across him. The police cars stopped as they see they blown up the path across them.

"Go back to the shadows." Gandalf said to the cops as he and the others walked away.

Legolas fired the arrow at the spotlight from the helecopter as we cut to next morning as we see Kara wakes up and see's the ring that she had in her hand last night.

"Boy, I wonder what this ring is. How did it get into my hand last night?" Kara thought to herself as she looks at the ring.

Then the voices whispers from the ring and showed the explosion as Kara realizes what is going on. She gets her costume and rushes downstairs.

"Kara, what's wrong!?" Jonathan Kent asked as Kara rushes to the door.

"Something just comes up, I'm really sorry pa. I'll get back to you later." Kara said as she opens the door and flies off.

Somewhere at Metropolis at 9:30AM:

We see our heroes walking through town and see's the civilians running away.

"Who are they running from?" Frodo asked.

"I think it has something to do with what is going on over there." Aragorn said then hears a boom.

"Ok, is war starting again!?" Pippin asked while standing behind the knight.

"I don't know, but let's check it out before more destruction will come!" Gimli said as he runs over to where the people are running from.

So the heroes run towards where the civilians are running from as they see robbery going on. There are 6 thieves escaping from the bank by using the car. They are driving towards our heroes and they decide to run over then but Legolas fired the arrow at the tires causing the car to slow down and Gandalf used the staff to swing it at the hood which causes them to fly from the car.

"You thieves will surrender for stealing." Gandalf said to the thieves.

2 thugs grabbed their guns and tries to shoot at Gandalf but Gandalf uses his staff to block the gunfire as their ammo runs out after a few seconds, he then burns the gun causing the thugs to drop it.

"Ok, we surrender, WE SURRENDER!" The thug leader said.

"Good."

"Uh, Gandalf. The god's are flying towards us." Frodo said as he looks at superman and supergirl

"A god?" Supergirl said as she lands.

"I was taking care of business here when I heard screaming." Gandalf said to superman. "Who are you?"

"That what I was about to ask you." Superman said to Gandalf.

"I am Gandalf the white."

"Gandalf?" Supergirl asked. "Well, do you know about this ring?" Supergirl asked as she brings out the ring.

"That's one of the rings we've been looking for!" Legolas said in surprise.

"Then, are you… Frodo baggins?"

"Yes, how did you know that? Did you read my book if I finished it?" Frodo asked.

"I've read your book, I loved it." Supergirl said with a smile.

"I'm honored that you loved the book." Frodo said.

"J'onn, take us up." Superman said as they all get teleported up to the watchtower.

The heroes of Middle-Earth gets the chills because of getting their molecules scrambled all over to space, even Gimli fell down.

"Superman, who are they?" J'onn asked.

"Did you ever read 'Lord of the rings' Written by Frodo?" Superman asked.

"I never did, should we trust them?"

"Yes."

"Are those the knights of Middle-Earth?" Batman asked as they came behind the hobbits.

"Yes, did you ever read-"

"Lord of the rings? I did since I was a teen; if they came here for the ring then something tells me it's messing with the space-time continuum."

"So, they time traveled here because of the ring that is brought back and messes with time. Swell. Will you tell us what is going on?" Green lantern asked.

We cut to the meeting room as Gandalf uses all 6 rings at the table as he tells them about the ring before all of this has started and now let's see what Gandalf said about what happens next.

"I was told that one day after the ring is destroyed a cursed storm will strike on mount doom and it will make 7 more of the rings because of the storms power and the 4 goes into a different time. As long as we don't have the 8 rings it won't take over us with its power, but after we get the 8 ring we'll have to take half of the rings and put it something far worst then the volcano itself. And if we don't find and destroy the rings by the time of the next 2 weeks, the world will be destroyed of our time and yours." Gandalf announced to the league.

Then the voice whispered from the ring's as everybody gets their eyes widen as they look at the ring and Gandalf looks at the ring calmly like 'Fellowship of the ring' movie.

"So, we have to destroy the 4 rings at this time and the 4 rings at your time?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Yes, do you people know something far worst then a volcano?" Aragorn asked.

"The sun." Superman said.

"The sun is one thing but it's impossible to get it there."

"(No Aragorn, it's impossible for us but not for them.)" Legolas said in Elvish

"(The gods?)" Aragorn asked.

"(They fly, they should go into space too with their powers.)"

"(Should we even trust them?)"

"(There's no other choice for us.)"

The league is confused of what they are saying and the language is unknown to them.

"We've decided to let you guys help us, but once we have all the rings we'll need one of you to fly to the sun for our time before your gate to the tomorrow is closed." Aragorn said.

"Can you get Superman to do it at your world? Because I hate time travel." Green lantern said with a grump face.

"Is the green guy a god?" Gimli asked.

"No, he's not. But he can travel go into the sun to put the rings back into the sun." Superman said.

"Alright, good enough. So, you guys are not gods?"

"No, we are not. But Diana here is an amazon, her town and people are protected by the gods."

"I think that's good enough for now. Let's go search for the rings." Gandalf said.

"Hold it guys, don't you want to stay at the watchtower for a little while so people can get to know you?" The flash asked while standing at the door he runs to.

"Listen man of the speed, we are here to find the rings and save the planets. If you don't let us find those rings I'll start a fight!" Gimli yelled as he grabs his axe.

"Oh really, you wanna go rounds with being hammered if you start it or shall I see that you are afraid of heights?" Hawkgirl asked as she is ready to hit Gimli with her mace and gives him a smile with her one eye half shut and her other eye full-open as she keeps taping her hand with her mace.

So Gimli looks at her for a few seconds then laughs just like 'The two towers' movie.

10 minutes later:

"So, you're an archer huh pointy ears?" Green arrow asked.

"Yes, I am legolas Greenleaf."

"You wanna go do some rounds with me to see how good you are once we are on a mission? I could use a little challenge."

"You're on; I like to see how good you can do too."

"So Frodo, I've heard about your legends since I was a kid at Themascara. I never read your book I've heard about your tales." Wonder woman said to Frodo.

"Oh really?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, also I'm surprised the men's world never forgets and reads about your tales."

"I always wanted peace even for my family and town; I couldn't have done it without Sam for being a good friend."

"The ring could've taken over you and we wouldn't end this war ." Sam said.

"So you've jumped into the middle of an army 3 times and never got slashed by the killers?" Hawkgirl asked Gimli.

"No, Aragorn and I didn't. Because certainty of death, is a small chance of success. When are we having the next battle?" Gimli asked.

"Well, we have the training room." Martian said to Gimli

"The training room?"

"That's the room where… we can use the magic to make everything look like anywhere from Earth or in the past to fight the enemies with the best we've got."

"Oh, something tells me that some of the gods in this watchtower can get along with men."

"Uh, yeah that might be it." Hawkgirl nervously said. "Seriously, why magic?" Hawkgirl whispered to the Martian.

"I had to come up with something so they won't cause a time paradox. Should I tell them that we barley use magic so they can remember how all of this works so we won't have good technology to protect our lives?" The Martian whispers

"Point taken."

"Say, if you guys fight very well… why don't you come to the training room and fight some of our bad guys? Sides, you need to be ready for new evil." The flash said.

"New evil huh?" Mary asked.

"I'm in for that one." Gimli said.

"If there's new evil to overcome in this time then I'll be ready." Aragorn said.

"I'll need extra arrows, just the ones I can kill with." Legolas said.

"Actually we don't kill here." Superman said.

"DON'T KILL!?" Gimli yelled after he spits his drink. "What happened here?!"

"It's not the heroic way here."

"Then what weapon should I use that doesn't kill!?"

"You can use that weapon just don't use it to kill just use it to fight the armor and advanced weapons."

"Fair enough."

So the heroes of Middle-Earth go to the training room as Legolas got extra arrows. Since the future doesn't allow killing, legolas decided to destroy the enemies' weapons and tools, just to take them out without killing.

The training starts as the hologram shapes into a city. There are a couple of villains and a lot of henchmen. Some of the extended league members watched how they fight the war. The league members are surprised of how good they fight and that they defeated the villain. They even jump into the middle of an army a few times, even THEN legolas shows off how good he is, he used the skateboard he find and goes surfing to avoid being fired at and he kept firing the arrows to take out the weapons and bad guys, and use his foot to kick the skateboard at the charging car causing to crash.

Yeah, I love how perfect legolas is so I had to write it down. There is even another villain they fought that takes magic and skill to take her down, she is named Giganta. Gandalf uses the magic and she steps back after trying to attack him, but legolas gets to her, hangs on to her, and crawls up to her head and fired 3 arrows at the top of her. She tries to get him but Gandalf blinds her, causing her to fall and get knocked out. But it was over for them after lot of rounds, we see some of the founding members including the extended ones come to say how impressed they are.

"Wow, you are one heck of an archer!" Green arrow said to Legolas.

"Thank you. Still up for a challenge once we get to a mission?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, I'm still on for that."

"I'm impressed about how you all fight, your true worriers like batman." Wonder woman announced to the knights.

"I'm just surprised that you jump into the middle of an army and never got a scratch." The flash said.

"Serenity of death is small chances of success, remember? Gimli said to the league.

"I will admit, it is ridiculous but I'm just glad that you didn't lose." Supergirl said.

"Superman, I just told half of the league to search for the last 2 rings." Martian said to superman.

"That's good j'onn because there isn't too much time for us left. Gandalf, should we send you down to Earth if that's ok?" Superman asked Gandalf

"Yes, I would like to go back down there please." Gandalf said to Superman as the Middle-Earth heroes walks to the exit.

"Hold it guys, you better get something to disguise yourself as one of the people of Earth or you'll end up with another chase with the boys in blue." The flash said after he runs to the door.

"Oh yeah, it's the time thing isn't it?" Frodo asked.

Later:

"Ok, these… jeans are ridiculous." Legolas said.

"It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli said.

(Wha-Wha music plays at the background.)

"Well, I'm very sorry if you don't like it but you have to keep yourself from having another chase with the boys in blue." The flash said.

"Our adventure is far different." Frodo said.

"But we still get to keep our weapons right?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, but you will need something to carry them with." Batman said.

"It better be a good one to carry with." Gimli said as we cut to a few minutes later. "Well, that's impressive." Gimli said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll blend in like the others better. Where should we go once we get down there?" Frodo asked.

Cut to Gotham, next night at some hotel:

"Wow, I never realized how good this "Hotel" is." Aragorn said.

"I'm just glad that we have 2 thousand dollars." Pippin said.

"I just wonder if the gods found the rings yet." Sam said while looking at the window.

"Ok, it's a good thing that we can wear our clothes while we are alone." Gimli said.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Someone screamed outside.

"What was that?!" Sam asked.

"I think something came from the outside of this room." Gandalf said as he looks at the door then the gunshots are heard.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas said as he grabs his weapons.

"Alright, let them try to attack us, we're not letting this hotel be destroyed." Gimli said with rough voice.

There is a robbery at the hotel; there are 13 bad guys at the hotel trying to kidnap Bruce Wayne who is here for the party as our heroes was just trying to get comfortable since the justice league is making a search party. So the Middle-Earth heroes come to save Bruce as the thugs aim their guns at them but Gandalf blocked the gunshots with his magic and legolas took down the guns and Gandalf uses the plates to knock all 13 thugs out.

"Do not be afraid, we just want to help." Gandalf announced.

"You think your magic can help Gandalf?" One of the thugs asked while still awake. "They are coming for you, they are coming for your rings."

"Oh, shut up." Mary said as he throws a plate at the thug to knock him out.

Then an explosion occurred somewhere in the city as our heroes head outside to see what is going on. They find that there is a bunch of Henchmen in town with the villain named the joker chasing after the Middle-Earth heroes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aragorn asked as he gets is sword out.

"Oh, I think that you have something that belongs to me… Aragorn and the Middle-Earth heroes." The joker said to Aragorn causing the heroes to act surprised.

"How did you know about us?" Gandalf asked.

"I have a little ring that have the powers and detects that you have most of the rings." The joker said as he showed his hand to reveal a 7th ring.

"Another one?!" Pippin yelled.

"Let's see how you and the others fight, that's one ring that we need but one that bears it will have to pay the consequences" Gimli said as he prepares to fight.

"Wish granted, attack!" The joker yelled to his henchmen.

So there are 30 thugs and the Middle-Earth heroes raise their weapons and try to attack, legolas takes out the guns but using the lid from the trash can and goes surfing. But then the bat gang shows up and attacks the henchmen.

"You again." Sam said while looking at batgirl.

"Sam right?" Batgirl asked as he took out another henchman without even looking. "Nice to see you and your best friend in town."

"Hey Legolas, how much did you get?!" Gimli asked.

"15!" Legolas said as he took down another one.

"Ok, not trying to challenge you again or anything!" Gimli said.

But because of the ring's powers it helps the joker slow down time and punch the heroes fast.

"GAH, clowns make me sick!" Gimli yelled.

"How did he go that fast?!" Robin asked.

"It's the ring's powers. He can slow down time to take us down easily." Gandalf said. "The man of bat's, call for help or something fast to come, we'll need to take him down." He said to batman.

"J'onn, can you get me some help? We've found the ring and it turns out the joker has the power." Batman said through the ear peace

"You usually don't ask for help-"

"JUST DO IT!" He interrupted.

So the flash and Green arrow is sent to Gotham to help, the flash can go fast like the joker because of the ring's power and green arrow is using the arrows to trap the joker after the ring is taken off and they won.

"So, I've see that we need one more ring right?" The flash asked.

"Yes, man of speed. Did this 'League' found the last ring?" Legolas asked.

"No, there wasn't any luck." The flash said with a depressed face.

"We've still got time." Gandalf said. "With that time we have left we'll have hope to find the last ring and set things back to normal."

"Thank you for helping us." Frodo said to the flash and green arrow.

"It's no problem, sides you're the heroes of Middle-Earth right?" Green arrow asked with a smile as they get beamed off back to the watchtower.

"He seems like an archer that I could be partners with." Legolas said.

"Did you notice about what happened at the hotel before this 'Joker' attacked us?" Aragorn asked.

But the new's occurred that the watchtower fired a gun at some city as Gandalf have a vision to where and how it caused the explosion.

"We need to move, there's a new evil that we will have to face alone." Gandalf said as he runs to the bridge. "Run!"

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas yelled to Gimli.

"I'm sorry but we've got to go!" Gimli yelled as catches up.

So we see the Middle-Earth heroes running and running to Metropolis for quite an hour or 2, we then see that they see that a the founding members are trying to find out where brainiac and Lex luthor is. But then our heroes walked up to them as the league said that it is the bad idea to drag our heroes alone to find where Lex and brainiac is but the Middle-Earth heroes decides to go even if they die and we are off to finding the villains.

(How come the justice league is letting them come?) Because we know that heroes can throw those stuff when it's the other heroes business like:

I don't want you to come.

We're coming.

Ok.

Alright, we see that they made it to where our villains are to find that Brainiac and lex are one and we have a really fun action scene and blah, blah, blah.

Alright, so we see that the clones of the founding members are destroyed and to be fair, I think this action is gotta be a good one.

"For I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! Immortality shall never avail you, evil of tomorrow!" Gandalf said to the villain as he uses his magic to make a shield.

Lex and brainiac fired at Gandalf and fires at the league.

"**YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!" **Gandalf yelled as he slams his staff straight down as the building now crashed down to our villains as everything exploded in front of their eyes to find that Brainiac is killed and lex is in shock. "Go back to the shadow."

"Wow that was really awesome!" The flash yelled.

"This villain should now learn any better." Aragorn said.

But then the storms are appearing and it kept making colorful lighting as they realized that they found the final ring as found to find that the end is here.

"It's begun." Frodo said.

"One of us need to put on the 2 rings to get back open a portal back in time and destroy half of the rings our sun and destroy half at this sun." Gandalf said as another lighting strikes.

"I'll go and put the rings back in time" Superman said

"But you need to get back to your timeline before the portal closes or we'll all die."

"Alright, here it goes." Superman said as he wore the 2 rings to open the portal.

So the green lantern is heading to space and the Middle-Earth heroes got back in time along with superman and heads up to space and puts the rings at the sun. Everything is going unstable because superman is still at the past, the thunder storms kept getting worst and worst and even in space, the portal is getting smaller and smaller but superman kept dodging the lighting storms and made it back to the future before the portal closes as we cut back to the beginning of the story as every heroes just got the headache.

Everything is back to normal, time has reset to normal way, and no one remembers what happened.

THE END

Hello, I'm 17lakect and I deliver laundry XD. Anyways, I'm kinda shocked that lord of the rings and justice league didn't have a crossover so I decided to do the job. By the way, can you please make… OK, I know your gotta think I'm crazy but make a house of mouse and Kim possible crossover? Or at the very least JUST TELL THE STORY OF WHAT THE FAKE EPISODE OF HOUSE OF POSSIBLE WAS BEFORE IT WAS GONE!? Ok, I'm not trying to force you I'm just trying to let you know that yes, I watch some good Disney and that Kim possible and house of mouse should have a crossover at this site. If you guys make that please do, I'm not trying to rush you or anything I'm just making a suggestion. Bye-bye, live long and suck it!


End file.
